


Hair Braiding

by doo_doo_time



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel), AFTERL!FE
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doo_doo_time/pseuds/doo_doo_time
Summary: Ghilley is having a hard time, but his roommate Licht is always around to cheer him up.Fluffy as hell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Hair Braiding

All reapers please report to the portal in one hour for an important mission! It's a hot day, so prepare accordingly! The manager's voice echoed through the loudspeaker, causing the previously sleeping soul reapers to stir in their beds. Well, except for the Morning Team, who were already awake and heading out the door. Dressed in light summer clothes, Ell and Jamie left the dorm together. Licht was about to follow, when he looked over to Ghilley, who was shifting uncomfortably on his bed. 

"My dear, I can tell something is bothering you," Licht winked, but his eyes were clouded with concern for his roommate. "Mind telling me what's up?" He seemed to glide across the room in his usual confident way, but the stiffness of his posture betrayed the worry he was feeling. Afterall, it was very rare for Ghilley to show any kind of weakness, even in situations that would be hard for others to handle. 

"Fufu, its really nothing," Ghilley smirked, turning his head away. He was trying to avoid Licht's gaze, but by turning his head, he revealed a small, disheveled braid along the side of his dark hair. "You should leave without me. I'll be down in a bit." 

"I'm not leaving you here, my dear Ghilley," Licht crossed his arms, not looking away from the have made braid in Ghilley's hair. "You know, I used to braid my girlfriends' hair all the time," he laughed, running his fingers through his roommate's hair. "I could give you a hand if you're having some trouble!" But Ghilley broke from his usual character, and flinched slightly at the touch. Licht quickly drew his hand back, his worried expression growing even darker. Ghilley sighed and stared at Licht with his dark red eyes. 

"It's not that I don't know how to do it," he looked away again, his face tightening into a pained grimace. "It's just been a long time since I've worn my hair up. A very long time, and- it carries some harsh memories, so"- Licht silenced him by putting a finger to his lips, his signature smirk returning to his face. 

"Say no more, my dear," Licht sat down next to Ghilley, gently turning his shoulders away so he was facing his hair. "It's a hot day, and it would be rough out there with your long hair down. Just let me take care of it, okay?" Licht couldn't see Ghilley's face since it was turned away, but the mysterious man was smiling in a rare, genuine way. 

"Thanks, Li," Ghilley hummed, slouching forward a bit to get comfortable as Licht got to work braiding his hair. "You know, if you knew the truth about me, you wouldn't be so inclined to help, fufu," he laughed, but the tension that rose in his shoulders showed his true feelings. 

"Ghilley," Licht frowned, not pausing with his work. "No matter what secret you tell me, no matter what supposedly awful thing you've done, I'll never feel differently about you." He rested a hand on top of Ghilley's head, offering him the sort of affection he hadn't experienced in hundreds of years. To Licht's surprise, Ghilley leaned back into his embrace, and tilted his eyes up to meet his gaze. 

"Those are dangerous words, Li," Ghilley teased, reaching up to lightly boop his nose. "Now you're going to be stuck with me forever, ufufu~"

"I don't mind that at all, my dear," Licht smiled, a light blush brushing his cheeks. "But I'm going to need you to get off my lap so I can finish doing your hair, ok?" Ghilley only laughed, and wrapped his arms around Licht instead. 

"Nope, you'll have to finish it like this because I'm not moving." Licht attempted to playfully push Ghilley off, but it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere without a fight. 

"Fine, fine~" Licht cooed, finishing the braid and wrapping it up into a neatly arranged bun on top of Ghilley's head. "It's done, so you can get off of me now, hmm?" Of course, he didn't REALLY want him to get up. There was plenty of time before they had to leave for the mission anyways. Without speaking, Ghilley closed his eyes and curled up on Licht's lap, who was actually getting a bit flustered for once. 

"Uh, I guess I'll take that as a no," he looked down lovingly at his roommate, placing his hands on his shoulders. 

"You're the most precious thing in my world, Li," Ghilley finally whispered, sending shivers up Licht's spine. 

"And you are the most precious in mine, my dear Ghilley," he leaned down to plant a kiss on Ghilley's head, but the black haired man just rolled off suddny and rose to his feet. Licht whined in complaint, pursing his lips in a pout. 

"No fair!" Licht got up as well, grabbing Ghilley by the arm. "You're so mean to ignore my affection"- with that, Ghilley just smirked and pulled him closer, while dipping him back against his arm. Licht was now fully blushing, a sight that few people ever reached. Ghilley paused to admire him for a few seconds, before leaning down to kiss him on the lips. After a moment, the two parted and looked at each other with somewhat dazed eyes. 

"Uh, ahah, we should probably get going now," Licht spoke nervously, turning towards to door to hide his blushing face. Ghilley folded his arms behind his back, satisfied with his successful teasing, and followed him out. 

"Thank you, Li," he whispered, touching his carefully braided hair with admiration. "You brought the light back to my world."


End file.
